


Joint

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassed John, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Pre-Slash, Smug Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Set early in Sherlock and John's friendship (pre-slash). Greg finds out how much the two friends lives are connected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene that I forgot I had written. I found it on my phone and thought I'd post it.

The three of them are in the pub, John, Sherlock and Greg. They have been there several hours now, out in a country pub with nothing to do until early evening when their suspect is due home to his cottage in the nearby village.  
They are having rounds of drinks, not to get drunk though, they have to work after all, so lots of the round are soft drinks. However Greg notices that it only seems to be him and John going up to the bar, every time it is Sherlock's turn John ends up going for him. As Sherlock's turn comes around again, and John gets up without even a word Greg says "Sherlock, it's your round, why don't you give poor John a break and pay your way for once."

"It all comes out of the joint account, what difference does it make?" Greg's mouth hangs open at this, John didn't seem to have heard the exchange, having already been on his way to the bar, and is currently placing his order with the barman.

"You have a joint account? You do realise that now days lots of married couples don't even have a joint account." Then something occurs to him, they do work together, maybe it is like a business account, and they have their own separate account as well. "Oh, or is it like an expense account, are you charging all of this to your business account?"

John had appeared back at the table whilst Greg had been saying this. "Sherlock, you told him about the joint account didn't you! I told you people would think it was weird."

"So it's not a business account then?"

"No. Well, we started out with separate accounts, but he is truly hopeless Greg. The electric got cut off because he hadn't paid the bills," Greg spotted a flash of what could have been triumph from Sherlock "and trying to get him to transfer money to me so I could do it was a nightmare. It was just easier to have one account, all the money goes in and then I can sort out all of our expenses."

"The money from John's work at the surgery goes in there too." Sherlock pronounces happily, seeming determined to wring every bit of embarrassment for John out of this as possible.

"Yeah well, seemed a bit pointless keeping a separate account."

Greg was a bit nonplussed by all of this "Ok, so all of your money from your private clients and your job John all goes in one pot and you just both spend it."

"And John's army pension." Sherlock chips in with glee.

"Look Greg, honestly it's fine, don't worry I'm not being brainwashed or anything. It's just that Himself seems incapable of things like grocery shopping, paying for taxis or paying bills, this way I can just use his money to pay for it."

"You got the electric cut off on purpose didn't you?" Greg says suspiciously to Sherlock.

Sherlock looks a bit shifty and mutters "No, of course not." but then John chips in resignedly "Yeah he did. I know, I know, I'm an enabler."


End file.
